


Words Can Hurt But Doctors Can Heal

by pamdizzle



Series: Romancing The Bones [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my first ever stories for the fandom, done as an answer to a challenge that asked for McCoy to comfort both Spock and Kirk over some kind of fight. It is *very slightly* OOC for Jim and Spock in the very, very beginning. Becomes less so once you get to the hot bits. </p><p>This is part one of a three part series called "Romancing the Bones." All Parts soon to be posted. </p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Can Hurt But Doctors Can Heal

 

 _Well, this is new,_ McCoy thought to himself, holding a wrecked Jim in his arms. He’d seen Jim upset before, mostly after missions gone awry but never at the hands of Spock. Not like this. “Now Jim, calm down, darlin’.”

 

At the doctor’s prompting, Jim made an honest attempt at regaining his control. He didn’t know how long he’d been laying on the couch, arms wrapped painfully around Bones’ waist, head in his lap, a few unseen tears slippling quietly into his abdomen while skilled hands ran through his hair, but he was sure it’d been long enough. “M’sorry, Bones. It’s just,” he frowned, “Spock's never thrown it in my face like that before. The shit he said...the way he looked at me...I haven't felt that dirty since Tarsus-“ his voice quieted on that last word as he remembered the scene from the ceremonial dinner on Octavos III that had led to he and Spock's meltdown earlier that evening.

 

Jim hadn’t realized that the daughter of the Supreme Council Headmaster had been making eyes at him all night before inviting him to dance. It wasn’t his fault that she pushed him onto a secluded balcony where she started molesting him immediately. He tried to make her stop, but she was 6’7” with _four_ arms. Her hands were literally- _everywhere._ Jim had been relieved to see Spock appear, catching her in the act. His Vulcan lover had commented quite emotionlessly that the conduct displayed by the Headmaster’s daughter would be "frowned upon by all species in attendance, most importantly your farther.” Apparently, the embarrassment of having been caught was enough to make her turn tail and run from the scene.

 

Jim had been about to thank Spock for his timely interruption, but Spock had given him a reproachful eyebrow of distaste before curtly informing him that the time to depart had arrived, spitting the word, “ _Captain_.” He then spun on his heel and left the room at a pace Jim’s wobbling, human legs couldn’t match.

 

Upon their return to the _Enterprise,_ Spock had tried to avoid Jim, which had worked for all of two hours. Two hours, apparently, that Spock had used to focus his wrath upon one golden-haired, playboy Captain. Of course, Jim hadn’t been a playboy in a very long time. Not since before he and Spock had become lovers some eight months previous, after Spock’s premature Pon Farr.

 

Jim groaned again into McCoy’s midsection, “He didn’t even let me explain! He just assumed I was jumping at the first piece of ass I could find that wasn't his _!_ That I would be so blatantly unfaithful. Like I don’t have any self control." Jim rolled onto his back, "He's the one that doesn't have any fucking control. I could have sworn he was gonna choke me again. You should have seen him--"

 

“I think what you fail to realize is that Spock is just as susceptible to the green eyed monster as you or I. He’s jealous, plain and simple and damned scared of just how much you make him feel.” McCoy tried to reason, “I’ve seen Spock pine over you since before he and Nyota called it quits. He’s loved you for a long time, Jim. Maybe he’s just havin’ a little trouble believin’ his good fortune.”

 

“Maybe...” Jim’s blood-shot, tired baby-blues looked up into McCoy’s compassionate brown gaze.

 

McCoy smiled, leaking his southern charm into every spoken syllable, “Probably thinks you’ll get tired of ‘im, and seein’ you with that jezebel down there made him think-“

 

“You think he was _trying_ to drive me away? To protect himself from me?” Jim snorted, incredulous, “Cause he thinks I'll leave him?” Why would he want to leave Spock? He loved Spock...more than anything, including the _Enterprise_.

 

“Sure would seem like the _logical_ thing to do, don’t ya reckon? This way, he probably feels more in control of the situation,” McCoy mused. He heard Jim give a soft grunt of contemplative agreement as he continued threading his fingers through golden hair. He’d never noticed it before, probably because he’d never done it before, but Jim had the softest hair. In fact, Jim was soft everywhere, and warm and…sensual, even. _What the hell?_ McCoy caught himself thinking the unimaginable and cleared his throat. He looked down at his friend to find him fast asleep, exhausted with stress. Resignedly, McCoy slid out from under Jim’s head. There was a chime at the door, then, and McCoy was pretty sure he knew who it was.

 

Calling out a “Hold yer horses,” McCoy lifted Jim from the couch and carried him into his private sleeping area. Probably be a good idea to calm Spock down before letting him know Jim was in such close proximity. He pulled the covers over Jim’s shoulders, and smiled to himself. _Poor kid_. He didn't deserve to feel this way.

 

Once he called for the person on the other side to enter, McCoy didn’t even try to hide his smirk, “Figured I’d be seeing your sorry ass around here eventually.”

 

Spock lifted an eyebrow, “Ordinarily, doctor, I would correct you regarding the logic of my posterior possessing the capability of feeling the human emotion of regret. However, at this moment in time every part of my being is feeling quite sorry indeed.”

 

It was enough to knock the wind out of McCoy’s sails. He had planned on reaming Spock a good one, the Vulcan’s obvious lack of self-esteem aside, for what amounted to Spock accusing Jim of being little more than an uncontrolled, contemptable whore. However, the Vulcan’s eyes and his blatant statement of— _Well, I’ll be damned_ —remorse made McCoy give pause. “Alright, hobgoblin, I’ll bite,” McCoy took a seat, and indicated the cushion next to him for Spock to take.

 

Spock let out a very un-Vulcan sigh as he took the seat to McCoy’s right, “I…” he didn’t know how to word this logically. Finally, he gave up trying to attempt hiding his emotions and spoke plainly, “I said terrible things to one that I love and I do not know how to make amends.” As he spoke the words he felt his throat tightening around some invisible knot, “I cannot…” he stuttered, “Jim should not forgive…” His lungs were heaving visibly and bit off the rest of his sentence to keep himself safe from further shameful displays of emotion. This had been a mistake and his shoulders slumped at the realization that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. "I threatened him..."

 

“Ah, hell,” McCoy groaned, before slinging an awkward arm over Spock's shoulder and treating him to the same comfort he had been administering to the source of Spock’s agony only minutes ago. “Look, I know what happened. Jim was here just before you, doing the exact same thing.”

 

Spock pulled back slightly, “I should not have-“

 

“No, you shouldn’t have,” McCoy glanced meaningfully into Spock’s soulful eyes. Beautiful eyes, McCoy admitted to himself. He often teased Jim about his obsession with the hobgoblin, but in all honesty, McCoy wasn’t blind. He knew Spock was an attractive man...Vulcan, whatever Spock wanted to call himself. He could understand the appeal. Jim wasn’t the only one that valued strong character, compassion and…yes, beauty. Spock was beautiful. Unbidden, an image of the three of them pushed itself to the forefront of McCoy’s mind. Writhing bodies, tangled limbs and throbbing cocks. The image so shocked the doctor that he physically flinched. _Good God, Leonard, put it away. Focus on fixing the problem at hand then plan your next shore leave. Jesus H. Christ, first Jim is sensual then Spock is beautiful, now you’re having homoerotic fantasies._  

 

“Look,” McCoy sighed in frustration, “Jim loves you, Spock. You’re it for him and I don’t care how many partners he’s taken to his bed in the past…it’s just that— _the_ _past_. You’re the only future he’s got in mind, hobgoblin and it’s about time you started knowin’ it.”

 

Spock tilted his head at the doctor, studying him with deep interest as McCoy tucked his handkerchief back into his pocket. When Leonard finally looked back up, their eyes met. “Thank you, doctor,” he said finally, certain he had not seen in the doctor’s mind’s eye what he had thought he’d seen. _Leonard_. Loneliness seeped off of him in waves, one of the reasons Spock had sought the doctor out instead of Lt. Uhura. He knew Leonard would understand the loneliness he was feeling at the prospect of losing Jim to his own jealous insecurity.

 

McCoy quickly diverted his gaze. Clearing his throat to fill the awkward silence that had dropped between them, “Jim’s in the other room, ya know.” He hadn’t noticed Spock’s gaze lift to meet a point beyond the doctor’s turned head.

 

“Actually, I heard my name and thought I’d quit wallowing and join in the conversation,” Jim said from behind McCoy, causing the older man to flinch.

 

“Jim!” Bones turned to face his best friend, who had apparently managed to remember how to smile, “I thought I put you in the other room.”

 

Jim’s smile turned all the warmer, “Tucked me in and everything, too, apparently.”

 

“Indeed?” Spock questioned, smirking fondly at the doctor. McCoy felt an embarrassing heat climbing up his neck and to his face. He shot out of the chair and went toward the whiskey cabinet.

 

“Well you’d been upset,” he defended weakly, “and I knew it was Spock when my door chimed. I didn’t want you two arguing in my quarters around all of my expensive furniture.”

 

“So you hid me in the bedroom,” Jim smirked, turning to face Spock. “Very logical, eh Spock?”

 

Spock had also gone from sitting to crossing the room, albeit in the opposite direction of the doctor. He now stood in front of Jim looking woefully dejected, “Indeed.” A pause, then, “Jim, ashaya-“

 

“No, don’t,” Jim shook his head, and took up one of Spock’s hands. “I should have been more open with you...with how I feel about--about us.”

 

“I should not have questioned,” Spock argued, shaking his head. He wasn’t going to let Jim take the blame for an argument caused by his illogical jealousy. “In the time that we have been involved in a romantic relationship, you have never given any reason for me to think—“

 

“But I haven’t given you sufficient reason to fully believe in me either,” Jim smiled warmly, his eyes glistening with understanding and forgiveness, “We happened kind of fast, but I love you, Spock. I always will. I don't want you to have question it."

 

“As I love thee,” Spock’s deep baritone was a silken promise, “always.”

 

McCoy cleared his throat, making Jim and Spock mindful of the fact that they still had an audience, “Well now, if the two of you are done cryin all over my uniform, I’ve got some medical journals that need readin’.”

 

Jim turned a thoughtful glance at Spock before nodding, “Alright, Bones. We’ll quit darkening your doorstep. I think Spock and I have some talking to do.”

 

Bones gave a wary smile, “Well, good. Lover's spats are bad for crew morale.”

 

“Indeed, doctor,” Spock agreed as he and Jim headed for the door. Before their exit, Jim turned back toward Bones, his lips parted in a dazzling smile, eyes alight with gratitude. Again the word _sensual_ floated around in McCoy’s brain before he could stop it. “Thanks, Bones,” his smile deepened, “for everything.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” Bones rocked on the balls of his feet mischievously, “Ever.”

 

Jim’s uninhibited laughter could be heard even after the door closed. Once they were gone, Bones let himself take a shaky breath. He could still feel the arms of his friends wrapped around him, their breath coming out in huffs against his skin. The memory of their bodies pressed against him, for however brief those moments had been, was wreaking havoc on his anatomy. Try as he might, he couldn’t deny the tightness building in his trousers as the image from earlier once again fluttered to life behind his eyelids. Shaking his head in frustration, McCoy headed to his shower and set it on cold. It was going to be a long night.

 

XXX

 

Once they reached Jim’s cabin, Spock pulled his human into his embrace, “Jim, I know that you do not wish to revisit the content of our earlier argument, however, I must ask that you allow it for only a moment.”

 

Jim let out a sigh of defeat, “Alright,” he squeezed Spock tightly before leaning back to look his Vulcan in the eye, “Say what you need to say, and then let’s move on.”

 

Spock pulled Jim past the couch and straight into the bedroom, where he guided him to sit at the foot of the bed. He then knelt before his beautiful captain, friend and lover, “Jim, I want you to know that I do not think of you as a...a,” it made him sick to think that hours ago he had so venomously called his beloved a whore and what was worse, treated him as such.

 

“Oh, Spock,” Jim scooted off the bed and into his Vulcan’s arms. “Don’t do this to yourself. You were acting and speaking out of anger. I know how important your control is to your Vulcan heritage, but you’re half human too.” Tentatively, he placed a gentle hand under Spock’s chin, forcing those brown eyes to meet his gaze, “Seeing you in such a jealous rage, over _me_ , Mr. Spock…it…” Jim kissed him, “It flatters me immensely to think that I can be the reason for such a loss of restraint.”

 

“Still,” Spock spoke between kisses, “I cannot help but postulate,” he paused to lift himself and Jim from the floor and move onto the bed, “that if I had more experience before we initiated the intimate aspect of our relationship, that I would have been able to read your reaction to the advances of the headmaster’s daughter more accurately.”

 

Talking was put on hold as Spock moved his hands beneath Jim’s shirt and yanked it over his head. Jim rolled them over, straddling Spock’s hips. They both moaned as their clothed erections came into contact. Jim bent forward and attacked Spock’s lips as if they were dripping long denied water and he were a man dying of thirst.

 

Panting, Jim finally remembered that they had been having a discussion, “While I’d love to help you further your education on sexuality, with reference to your aforementioned reaction to today’s events,” Jim sucked a pointed ear into his mouth as he slid a hand into Spock’s pants and took hold of his aching member. “I’m not sure my reaction to you dallying with someone else would be much better.”

 

Spock’s hips were thrusting into Jim’s hand of their own accord, “Perhaps with someone we both---ah, Jim, please do not stop—with someone we both know and—oh, oh---trust.”

 

Jim paused in his ministrations to meet Spock's gaze, “Are you seriously suggesting a threesome to me?” Jim removed his hand and sat up, still straddling Spock’s thighs, “ _You?”_

 

Spock pushed himself up on his elbows, “I am simply suggesting that perhaps it would be advantageous for both of us to see each other engaged with another. So that we may gain a better understanding of our bond as lovers.”

 

“Simultaneously. With the same ‘other’ partner?” Jim was shocked, but not in a bad way. He knew watching Spock give another pleasure while simultaneously receiving it would not be something he could refuse. His already throbbing erection was getting harder just thinking about it. Still, who could they possibly approach?

 

“That is what I just said,” Spock deadpanned.

 

Kirk leaned down and planted a sweet kiss onto his lover’s swollen lips, “Mmmmm,” he sighed. “It’s just a little shocking, coming from you. Besides, who could we possibly ask?”

 

Spock inclined an eyebrow, but before he could utter a word, Jim sat back, “You’ve already got someone in mind?” His voice betrayed his uneasiness. Something had clearly struck a nerve. “How long have you had someone in mind? Since before—or _after_ , our argument?”

 

Spock nipped Jim’s trail of thought in the bud before it had time to blossom into anything more. He flipped his human onto his back and pulled his hands above his head, effectively rendering the man helpless, “It is not like that,” he said firmly, “However, the idea did come to me during our visit with the doctor.”

 

“ _Bones_?” Jim looked incredulous and half chuckled, “This is Bones’ idea? Who did he suggest?”

 

Spock released his lover and rolled onto his side, “It was not a verbal suggestion. Rather, I glimpsed something within our…friend. He is lonely Jim, and tonight he thought of us…the three of us…together.”

 

Jim’s eyes widened a fraction, his mouth had gone slack jawed halfway through Spock’s explanation. Finally, he came back to himself, “You mean, you saw Bones having a fantasy about…you know…”

 

“It was sexual in nature, yes,” Spock nodded. “I do not believe he was aware that his thumb was in contact with my skin, however I sensed his attraction and his affection for us both just before his mind broadcast the image of the three of us entwined.”

 

Jim shook his head, “Spock, we can’t just approach Bones and tell him you saw his fantasy and that we’d like to help him see it to fruition. He’d be mortified.”

 

Spock nodded in agreement, “Yes. There was a great deal of shame associated with his desire.” He paused to pull Jim closer. “Still, his loneliness was quite evident. Perhaps we would not have to explain…”

 

“You mean…” Jim trailed off. What _did_ Spock mean?

 

“I am merely suggesting that we approach Leonard to thank him for assisting us in our reconciliation,” Spock’s eyes smiled deviously.

 

“You sneaky Vulcan,” Jim tutted. “A seduction, huh?”

 

“Indeed,” Spock not-smiled, leaning forward to continue their previously abandoned session of make-up sex.

 

XXX

 

Three days passed before Spock and Jim were able to set their plan into motion. Jim had asked Bones to stop by his quarters for dinner with him and Spock, claiming they wanted to prepare Bones a southern meal as a thank you for being a supportive friend to both of them. “Well, any excuse for a home cooked meal, I guess,” the doctor had happily accepted the invitation.

 

“So Bones,” Jim smiled over his empty plate of country-fried steak, “you’re not going to pitch a fit at me for cheating on my diet tomorrow, are you?”

 

“Well, now, I suppose I can overlook one dinner, seein’ as to how ya’ll went through all this trouble on my behalf,” Bones grinned mischievously. “That is, so long as you aren’t late for your physical tomorrow.”

 

In all honesty, McCoy would prefer to skip the physical himself. He was still feeling somewhat off-kilter thanks to the fantasy that had been haunting him since Jim and Spock’s argument a few days ago. Not that he would actually cancel for something as silly as a ridiculous attraction, he _was_ a professional after all. And, even though he knew denial was more than a river in Egypt, he was a doctor, not a psychiatrist. So, again he forced it out of his mind.

 

Still, he wasn’t prepared for the wink that accompanied Jim’s reply, “I wouldn’t dream of missing it, Leonard.”

 

Jim’s words and the use of his first name had the desired effect. The country doctor’s brown eyes widened a fraction and he nearly dropped his fork. He attempted to cover his awkwardness with a cough and a gruff attempt at humor, “Damn right you wouldn’t!”

 

Spock, who had excused himself to use the restroom made his presence known by settling firm hands on Bones’ shoulders. “Doctor McCoy,” he said from behind, his voice as stoic as ever, “While this dinner was indeed part of our attempt to thank you for your kindness a few nights ago, I had thought to offer something of a Vulcan ritual as well.”

 

“Vulcan ritual?” McCoy questioned. He was surprised to find, when he attempted to turn around and face Spock, that those firm, Vulcan hands were holding him in place. He turned wary eyes onto Jim, who was grinning at him with eyes that said, _‘It’s alright. Let him.’_

 

“Indeed, Leonard,” Spock began to explain. “Vulcans, as you know, are touch telepaths. Therefore, skin to skin contact is considered a rather intimate experience. Touch, such as this,” Spock gave a slight squeeze to McCoy’s shoulders to emphasize his point, “among my race only exists between family, close friends and bondmates.”

 

McCoy’s eyes shut of their own accord as Spocks hands began to rub at his shoulders, easing away an entire life’s worth of stress accumulated by practicing in a high-tension profession. He was utterly helpless as the smooth baritone of Spock’s voice drifted into his ears and through his weary soul. Still, he managed to make a half-hearted effort to needle the Vulcan, “You actually admittin’ to considerin’ me a friend, hobgoblin?”

 

“Indeed doctor,” Spock’s hands began to move from loosening shoulders to the bare skin of the doctor's neck. The shock of Spock’s warm fingertips climbing up the base of his neck was enough to set Bones’ stomach into a familiar roil. So caught up was he in the sensation, that he didn’t notice Jim stand and remove the plates from the table. He failed to register the movement of his chair as it was pulled back and Jim coming to kneel before him, McCoy’s blatant erection subject to his friend’s observation.

 

Only when he felt the addition of two strong, sensual hands sliding up and down his thighs did his eyes snap open in realization. “Jim, what-“

 

“Don’t worry, Bones,” Jim slid his hands up his friend’s thighs, caressing every muscle along the way as he worked himself into a position between Bones’ knees. “If you don’t want this as much as we do,” Jim promised as his hands inched ever further towards McCoy’s undeniable bulge, “all you have to do is say so.” Jim leaned in closer while Spock’s hands traced an alluring pattern down his neck, past his shoulders, all the way to his pectorals, fingers circling gently over where Leonard’s nipples resided beneath his shirt.

 

Jim’s right hand came up to stroke Bones’ cheek, causing the doctor to expel a ragged breath, his eyes fluttering closed at the contact, “Just say the word, Leonard,” Jim whispered against his lips, “right now—and I promise we’ll stop.” The sound of that voice and the feel of those hands doing _these_ things to _him_ was enough to make McCoy’s cock throb to full hardness. Jim’s hand was only a half inch away from his aching testicles while both of Spock’s hands were slowly working his shirt up his torso. He could feel Jim’s—his best friend’s—lips so close to his own, their breath mingling. Leonard leaned forward, mostly unconsciously, just the slightest bit to close that space. Apparently, it was all the prompting either of his friends needed.

 

Suddenly, McCoy’s shirt was stripped away completely and his mouth was being devoured by Jim’s lips and teeth and tongue. Leonard’s strangled moan of desperate need was swallowed by the both of them. Driving him beyond the point of arousal were hands…hands everywhere. Stroking his legs, his stomach, his chest and neck. He’d never felt more desired, more _desirable_ …never felt so powerful. So wanted and wanton.

 

Finally Jim’s lips left his mouth, descending onto his neck, sucking and tasting his flesh like he was a goddamned ice cream pop in the summertime. “Oh, God. Jim…” his moan a ragged breath, then, “Spock…feels so…so…” Suddenly he felt himself being turned and lifted by Vulcan hands. His legs wound around Spock’s waist of their accord, as warm human lips and tongue continued to worship the back of his neck and ears. Jim’s hard chest pressing against his back and Spock’s wiry chest hair grazing his nipples as they moved across the room had McCoy clinging to Spock’s shoulders, his head thrown back in pleasure.

 

Jim's eyes met with Spock’s over Bones’ shoulder. The desire they had ignited within their friend was flooding through the both of them as well. They had anticipated that McCoy could have reacted in one of three ways: dubious consent, complete denial and offended complete denial. They had underestimated their friend’s willingness to be complacent. It was arousing to the point of intoxicating. Licking his lips, and loud enough for Spock to hear as well, Jim whispered a question to the good doctor, “Do you like this, Leonard?” Jim’s hands were kneading McCoy’s ass through his pants, as they stood there before the bed. Jim brought one of his hands to the fly on the doctor’s uniform pants, “I want to touch you, taste you…” a skilled hand slipped past the zipper and into regulation briefs to grab hold of Bones’ throbbing member.

 

A long rapturous moan tore out of McCoy’s throat, “Yes,” he whispered raggedly, his head thrown back, legs and arms still clinging to Spock, mindlessly fucking the hand around his shaft. “Yes, please, please.” He breathed, “Don’t stop, don’t…oh, oh…don’t stop.”

 

Spock inclined his head in question to Jim, who nodded in reply, withdrawing his hand from Bones’ cock and stepping back just enough to allow Spock to bring McCoy down onto the bed. “Open your eyes, Leonard,” Spock demanded, his voice low and sultry. Bones could do nothing but comply and the sight that met him when he did nearly undid him. Spock’s pupils were blown wide, almost completely black with arousal. He face, usually so stoic and unexpressive was— _by God—_ showing everything. His lips were curved up slightly in a half-smile, his brows drawn slightly back in gentle amusement and all that was left of the brown of his iris’ reflected desire and warmth. It was what he said and did next that shook McCoy to his core, “I want to see you when I taste you.”

 

He had only a moment to gasp in shock, before Spock’s mouth descended. Then all thought, or pretense thereof, thoroughly retreated until all that was left was sensation and wanting. Spock’s mouth teased and caressed, nipped and sucked, stealing the breath from Leonard’s lungs. He felt the bed dip, on which side he really couldn’t say. The next thing he knew, his pants were gone, his legs spread and penis engulfed by wet heat. He tore his mouth away from Spock to cry out in surprised ecstasy. “Oh God,” Leonard’s hips thrust forward of their own volition as he looked down to see Jim’s beautiful, desire-filled eyes staring back at him, his mouth wrapped around his cock. Sweet Jesus, he’d never been handled by a man before, but he sure as hell never wanted this to end.

 

He was momentarily distracted when Spock pulled away; slipping his head down, level with Jim’s. McCoy watched in stunned, awed silence as Spock’s tongue began to lap at his testicles. He knew he was gaping like a fish, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His two very attractive friends were worshiping at his alter and doing a damned fine job of making him fall apart. How he had managed to get to this point, he neither wanted to know nor cared. He could feel the pressure building in his testicles, his cock throbbing in Jim’s mouth when both Jim and Spock pulled away suddenly and together.

 

McCoy fell back against the pillow, his cock achingly hard and lungs heaving from the exertion of _almost_ climaxing. He felt movement to his left and turned his face to see Jim lying beside him, completely naked and eyes shining in mirth, “Don’t rush, baby,” he cooed, placing kisses on Bones’ neck and behind his ear, “We’ve had days to plan just how we’re going to love you.”

 

That’s when he felt it. “Oh, _sweet Jesus_ ,” He nearly bucked off the bed when Spock’s hot, silky tongue slid across his entrance.

 

“Calm yourself, Leonard,” Spock intoned, as if this was nothing out of the ordinary at all and Bones was simply overreacting to something mundane, instead of being fucked out of his mind by his two best friends. “Actually, doctor, we’ve not yet even begun to ‘fuck you out of your mind.’ Now, do try to relax, Jim finds this particular exercise immensely pleasing and I am certain that you will as well.” _Goddamned telepathy_ was about the only thought he could grasp.

 

Spock pulled Leonard’s hips to the edge of the bed and knelt between his knees. Jim, ever helpful, climbed over Bones and took hold of his legs just behind the knees, pulling them forward. McCoy was now treated to the vision of Jim’s very heavy testicles dangling above his face, covered in golden curls. This time, when Spock’s tongue began to prod at Leonard’s opening he was prepared for it. His eyes closed and his mouth formed a silent ‘oh’ as tiny bundles of nerves were licked and sucked. From above, he heard Jim’s voice talking to Spock, encouraging him on, and further arousing the doctor.

 

“Oh, God, Spock,” Jim moaned from his position above McCoy, “watching you taste him…you have no idea how fucking sexy you are right now.” Jim leaned back a bit, pulling both of McCoy’s legs into one arm so he could reach down with the other and take hold of the doctor’s firm cock. “I want to see you fuck him with your tongue.” He stroked McCoy’s cock with a sensual pull, “You want that, don’t you, Bones? You want Spock’s tongue inside you? I know you do. I know how it feels. It’s so, so good.”

 

“Yes,” McCoy breathed. “Spock, please. Oh God, please-“ but before he could finish his plea, he felt Spock’s tongue plunge into his virgin hole. He cried out his pleasure in a rapturous moan.

 

“That’s it,” Jim’s lusty whisper filled the room. “Just like that.”

 

Bone’s couldn’t sit back and be an idle participant any longer. Between Spock’s tongue in his ass and Jim’s words inflaming his arousal, McCoy wanted to be a part of whatever the hell this was, happening between the three of them. His hands pulled at Jim’s thighs bringing his friend’s large testicles to his mouth. Jim cried out above him as McCoy sucked one heavy ball into his mouth, followed by the other. The smell of his friend’s arousal was intoxicating. He found himself bathing Jim’s sac in loving affection, his own arousal growing with Jim’s increasing verbalizations. He found himself doing something he never thought he’d be inclined to do. He began to do to Jim, exactly what Spock was doing to him.

 

Jim’s eyes snapped open when he felt Bones touch his tongue to his wanton hole. “Oh God, Bones!” When the doctor pressed a finger in, it was all Jim could do not grab his own cock and stroke himself to completion. He watched as Spock administered to McCoy and then felt Spock’s action reciprocated onto himself with Bones’ tongue and fingers. When the doctor inserted a second finger, following Spock’s lead, and twisted up, pressing against Jim’s prostate, Jim had to pull away. “That’s it,” he panted, looking down at Spock, “I want the three of us fucking… _right now_!”

 

Spock removed himself from McCoy as Jim assisted the doctor back up to the pillows. “I want to put you between us, Leonard,” Jim whispered hotly from above, “one of us inside you while you’re inside the other.”

 

The picture that description painted reminded McCoy of his original fantasy, “Yes…I want… you both…” was all he managed to stutter.

 

Jim and Spock didn’t waste any time as Spock lay down and Jim placed a pillow under the Vulcan’s hips. He then helped McCoy between their friend’s thighs, before bending Bones forward and preparing the doctor’s opening for Jim’s entrance. One oil slicked finger massaged and rotated, then another joined the first, scissoring inside to help loosen the muscle. All the while Bones was lost in the new sensation. He wanted more, deeper, harder. His mouth seized Spock’s lips as he drove himself back onto Jims fingers, his cock slipping against Spock’s in delectable friction.

 

After what seemed like forever, Jim withdrew what, at some point, had become three fingers from McCoy’s hole and instructed the doctor to penetrate Spock. McCoy looked down at the being beneath him as Jim lathered his cock in oil, “Goddamn, Spock, but you’re fuckin’ gorgeous.”

 

Spock’s eyebrow shot up, “I assure you, Leonard, praise is unnecessary.”

 

Bones let out a chuckle as he lined up his cock to Spock’s passage and began to ease in, slowly, “Necessary or no,” he panted as his cock was engulfed, inch by inch, in warm Vulcan heat, “the two of you have got me hotter and harder than I’ve ever been in my life.”

 

“Mmmm,” Jim moaned from behind McCoy’s shoulder as he watched the doctor pump in and out of his lover. Spock’s head was thrown back, his mouth open in a silent moan, as Leonard rolled his hips in a timeless rhythm. “He _is_ beautiful, isn’t he? Especially like this,” Jim whispered before sucking Bones’ ear into his mouth, his cock sliding between the cleft of Leonard’s ass. “You ready for me, Len?”

 

“Oh,” Bones moaned, rolling forward once again, his cock stroking Spock’s prostate as his hand pumped the Vulcan’s cock in time with his loving, “Yes…Fuck me, Jim. Please fuck me.”

 

McCoy buried his cock deep into Spock’s channel as he bent forward to accommodate his captain. Jim didn’t waste any time, sinking his cock steadily, but slowly into Bones’ tight, virgin hole. “Oh, _Bones_ ,” Jim whispered his name into McCoy’s shoulder. “You feel so good.”

 

Unable to keep from moving any longer, Bones began pumping into Spock again, his hips rolling forward into the Vulcan’s ass and backward onto Jim’s cock. He was fucking and being fucked and he’d never felt so alive in his life. They found a rhythm that had them all panting, bodies writhing, legs entwined and cock’s throbbing in ecstasy. Spock came first, with a shout, his semen spurting forth from his shaft in long ropes, over McCoy’s surgeon hands and onto his chest. The clenching of Spock’s rectal muscles around Leonard’s dick as he came, pushed the doctor over the edge as well, and he spent himself within the Vulcan, Jim following almost immediately. Feeling Jim go off inside him felt oddly satisfying…right, even. Never wanting the feeling to end, he clenched his ass around Jim's softening cock as they rode out their climax together until they all stopped twitching.

 

They collapsed into a spent heap on top of their Vulcan friend, who quite frankly didn’t mind. His Vulcan strength could handle it. “That was,” McCoy began. “I don’t even know what the hell that was, but thank you both.”

 

“Mmmm,” Jim sighed and pressed a kiss to Bones’ shoulder, “Don’t mention it.”

 

“Indeed,” Spock brushed a kiss across the doctor’s forehead. “It was certainly our pleasure.”

 

Jim and Bones chuckled as they rolled off of Spock, coming to rest on either side of him. “I’ve never done that with men before,” Bones admitted shyly. “But I don’t think I’d be averse to repeatin’ it again sometime in the future.”

 

“Well, Bones,” Jim smirked before placing a sweet kiss to Spock’s lips. “I think that can be arranged. What do you say, Spock?”

 

Spock turned his head toward Bones, “Indeed, after experiencing the heightened sense of arousal that occurred from watching and being watched as I both gave and received pleasure during coitus with more than one partner simultaneously; I would be amenable to such an arrangement.” He paused in contemplation, “Provided that it is only the three of us, as I do not believe I could derive as much satisfaction through sharing my mate with a stranger as I did with you, Leonard.”

 

Leonard’s heart squeezed just a little bit and he could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. That was the nicest damn thing Spock had ever said to him. Suddenly, he felt the familiar stirring of doubt clouding his post-coital bliss, “I didn’t mean to imply that I want to intrude on you two,” he gestured between Jim and Spock. “What the two of you have is…” he shrugged, “special. Even I can see that.”

 

Jim’s blue eyes softened at the insecurity he saw in his ever-lonely friend, “Bones,” he implored, “You could never be an intrusion.”

 

He kissed Spock’s forehead, then brought a hand to Leonard’s chin, drawing the doctor’s gaze, “Who have I always gone to for advice, trusted with my confidences? Who did _both_ of us run to when we needed a compassionate heart and a sympathetic ear?” He stroked his thumb along Bones’ jaw line, “That’s you, Bones. You’ve always been there for us, and we’ll always be here for you.”

 

Spock’s eyes smiled at his mate, who always knew what to say when emotions were running high. With an un-Vulcan sigh, he pulled both men into his arms, “If the two of you are now finished partaking in human emotionalism, I believe now would be an ideal time for all of us to rest.”

 

Spock fell asleep to the sound of human laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also write original m/m erotica fiction, if you're interested. You can find it [here](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/index.php?cPath=55_1117)


End file.
